Tell Him
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Alternate ending to Age of Steel. Mickey asks Rose to tell the Doctor how she feels about him. How does it work out?


**Disclaimer: **I can't say I own Doctor Who. If I did, that would be a lie. A big lie. And I must not tell lies. 

**Tell Him**

Rose held Mickey tight. He was going to stay in this world, this world that was so, so wrong. And she was never going to see him again. A few sobs escaped her as she clung to him. He was her friend, her ex-boyfriend and she regretted how she had left him behind and the way she had treated him.

Suddenly he pulled away from her. "Tell him Rose," he said. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "The Doctor. You should tell him how you feel about him." She opened her mouth, but he quickly added, "I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. You're in love with him and you should tell him."

"I-I can't," she said. "He'll leave me, send me back home and I want to stay with him forever."

"If he does that I don't care how many universes I have to cross to kick his skinny little arse," Mickey said. Rose chuckled, but it turned into a sob. "Go on," Mickey said and he could no longer hide his own tears, "or you'll miss your flight."

"Oh Mickey, I have been taking you for granted, and I am sorry, I am so sorry" Rose said. "Oh God, I'm beginning to sound like him."

"Go," Mickey said, " and remember to tell him what I'll do to him if he leaves you behind. And that it's a promise from the tindog."

Rose reluctantly walked away, her head hanging low. She opened the door to the TARDIS and looked back one last time. Mickey waved while mouthing "tell him" and she nodded and smiled a little before closing the door behind her.

For a moment she stood there, staring at the closed door as the TARDIS dematerialised. He was gone, forever. Then she felt the Doctor hugging her tightly. She clung to him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rose," the Doctor said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm being silly," she said. "He'll be happy over there. He's got his gran, some friends and he's gonna save the world. He's so much more important than he ever was here."

"Rose, you're not being silly. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love. I mean, you and Mickey had something in the past and I would have been very concerned if you haven't cried or screamed or letting out your emotions."

"I didn't love Mickey," Rose said and pulled away a little. The Doctor's eyebrows rose a little "I mean, I loved him as a friend, but I'm not in love with him. I haven't been for a long time." She hesitated. This was it. This was the moment she decided. Would she risk it all to tell him that she loved him much more than she had ever loved Mickey? "He-he told me that I should tell you something. Something important..."

"Really? What was it?" he asked.

"I can't say," Rose said and backed away from him, trying to put distance between him and her stupid feelings.

"But Rose, if it was important then you have to tell me! Did he find my secret banana stash, 'cause I've been looking for that all week?"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "No, it had nothing to do with that. He asked me to tell you, but I can't. I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because then you're gonna drop me off back home and I don't want to leave."

"Rose," the Doctor said and walked over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "If I leave you behind I would be a bigger idiot than... well, a very, very stupid and foolish person. Will you please tell me what Mickey said?"

"Doctor," she said. "I-I think you're the most brilliant and amazing man in the universe-"

"I know I am," he said and winked, "and I think you're amazing too."

"Will you please let me finish?" He nodded, while a look of concern spread across his face. "Thank you. I think you're wonderful, and I... I think I might have fallen in love with you," she said. "And now you're gonna leave me, right?" New tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey Rose," the Doctor interrupted. "Remember what I told you that night? That I am never going to leave you behind. Nothing has changed." He pulled her into another tight hug, which she happily returned. "Now, as for your feelings for me, well, I can't say I blame you for falling for me, I am rather fantastic, but..."

"But what?"

"I know exactly how you feel. You see, I met this woman. This wonderful woman, and I think I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, because I could see what was inside of her, and she turned out to be everything I thought she would be; Beautiful, brave, compassionate. And I've wanted to tell her for such a long time how I feel, but I have always been too afraid she'd leave me." He looked into her eyes, and she nearly gasped at the burning, passionate feelings she saw there. "What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should kiss her?" she said, hoping she was right about this.

"Maybe I should," he said and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss, but it burned itself into Rose's memory. She felt strange in such a wonderful way, and she gently tightened her grip on the Doctor, who started to make the kiss more urgent and passionate. It was like Heaven, except Heaven couldn't possibly feel as good as the Doctor's kisses.

They broke apart and looked at each other, smiles spreading on their faces. The Doctor pushed a stray lock of hair away and leaned forward again. The second kiss was much shorter as he soon began to trail kisses down her jaw, then her neck, before he reached her ear. "I love you so much, I don't think love is the proper word for it," he whispered.

"I love you too, my Doctor," she said. Their lips were about to meet again when the TARDIS made a loud noise. They jumped apart and looked at the old girl.

"Oh, you just couldn't wait, could you?" the Doctor said.

"What? What was that sound?"

"That was basically her way of saying, _'About time you two thick thickity thick faces from thicktown thickannia admitted it_'"

"Can't say I disagree," Rose said. "And I can't believe it was Mickey who brought us here."

"Oh, yeah, he is a good man. He was certainly not just Mickey the idiot." The Doctor smiled at her. "Did he say any other clever things?"

"Yeah," she said, "he said, that if you dropped me back home or hurt me in any other way he wouldn't care how many universes he had to cross to kick you arse."

The Doctor chuckled. "Mickey Smith, interdimensional arsekicker. Not a bad title, but not as good as the Oncoming Storm. Or you know, God."

"Really? You're God?" Rose said. "Oh, c'mon, that's a lie."

"Well, obviously we still haven't visited Imani 5. Fell to their knees and started worshipping me the moment I exited the TARDIS. Nice people. Though they tried to sacrifice a virgin for me. I had to stop them and then they were quite upset with me. Apparently you do not turn down virgins on that planet."

Rose laughed loudly, and soon he joined in. It felt wonderful to laugh now that they both knew how the other felt.

"So, what do we do now?" Rose asked when they'd finished laughing. "I mean, is there some sort of Time Lord ritual we have to go through now that we're together?"

"Well, I prefer to do this," the Doctor said and kissed her again.


End file.
